


Severance

by Moit



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Adultery, Ambiguity, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: Zach’s husband does the unthinkable.





	Severance

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn’t leave me alone.

With one last flourish of his signature, it was done. Seven years down the drain. In two months' time, it would have been eight.

Zach capped the pen, set it atop the paperwork, and slid it back across the desk to his attorney.

"You okay?" she asked. Her dark eyes looked sympathetic behind the wide red frames of her glasses.

Taking a deep breath, Zach sighed it out. "Yeah. I think I’m most relieved that it’s over. It’s done."

It was, indeed, done.

Six months ago, Zach had caught his husband in bed with another man. In their bed.

Their romantic relationship had been strained for months now. They hadn’t had sex in so long Zach was starting to forget what it felt like. Half the time, they didn’t even sleep in the bed at the same time.

Still, it was harsh blow.

He hadn’t said a word, didn’t let them know he was there, just walked out of the house and filed for divorce that day.

He’d filed on the grounds of adultery, and his husband hadn’t fought it.

He'd known what he was doing was wrong, Zach's husband, but either he didn’t care or he thought he could get away with it. Regardless, he’d thrown away seven long years with a single fuck. (At least, Zach hoped it was a single fuck, for he never could bring himself fo ask; he didn't really want to know, anyway. He’d also had himself tested three times since that day. Had his ex have given him something, he would have taken more than just the house in the divorce.)

In the end, Zach got everything—the house, the dogs, the cars—and his ex got away, which is, in retrospect, all Zach thinks he wanted to begin with. He wanted to ask him why he chose to get married. He seemed happy in the beginning, unless that was all an act, too.

Maybe it was because he was younger or because he was from California and they lived a more laidback lifestyle than people on the east coast.

Or maybe it was because he was an adulterous tramp who felt comfortable walking all over their marriage vows.

Whatever it was, Zach was glad he was gone. He didn’t deserve that.

Slowly, Zach begins to put the pieces of his life back together.

He sells the house and buys a new bed. He had wanted to burn the old one, but instead he puts it out for the trash. He could hardly bring himself to go into that room let alone sleep in that bed again.

Little by little, he comes back to himself.

He loses Noah, but adopts a new dog to keep the others company. It feels like a new start.

He paints the walls himself and picks out patio furniture. It’s like he’s back where he should have been right before he and his ex started seeing each other.

Eventually, he starts dating again.

He finds himself in a relationship just over a year after his divorce has been finalised. Although he’s seen his ex in passing (they still run in the same social circles) he hasn’t had a conversation with him, and that’s just how Zach wants it.

His new boyfriend (he gets a thrill just thinking that) is so much different from his ex it hurts. Where his previous relationship had been about career advancement and social climbing, this one was about getting to know one another and growing as a couple. Zach had thought he wanted the former, but now that he has the latter he can’t imagine living his old life again.

He just so happens to be out with his new beau when together they run into his ex.

It’s only a little surprising that he’s on the arm of a new man, but Zach would be lying if he says it doesn’t sting.

“Zach,” he says, eyebrows raising slightly.

Zach hates the way he says his name. The little emphasis he puts on the “a” is still noticeable, and Zach wants to snap back that his name is _Zachary, thank you_ , but he doesn’t.

Tight-lipped, Zach nods. “You look well,” he says. It’s polite and formal, but nothing that can be taken the wrong way.

“You too.” He ex gestures at them. “Both of you.”

Zach doesn’t bother introducing the man at his side; he doesn’t want to share any part of this with his ex. He’s never going to make that mistake again.

They part ways shortly after that, and Zach pulls his boyfriend closer.

Personality-wise, Chris and Miles couldn’t be any different. They’ve both held the most significant position in Zach’s life, but he’ll be happy if he never has to see the lesser of the two ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve left it up to the reader to decide who is who. ^_^


End file.
